


Where are you Sherlock?

by everosser11



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, John Watson - Freeform, Molly Hooper - Freeform, poem, skull pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosser11/pseuds/everosser11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a poem from the Skull on the mantle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are you Sherlock?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's terrible. It is my first time writing poetry. Enjoy!

Oh Sherlock, oh sherlock,  
Oh where have you gone,  
Have you gone to the place far beyond?

Oh Sherlock, where could you be?  
Are you out with John,  
Getting some tea?

Oh no, no he wouldn't  
Couldn't really,  
Are you out with that girl,  
Oh what's her name, Millie?

No no silly me,  
Her name is Molly!  
Have you gone with her,  
To catch the trolley?

Oh John! What are you doing?  
Why are you packing?   
Please don't go!  
I understand that he is lacking,  
He will come back you know!

As I sit on the mantle,  
My non-existing heart  
Filling with dread,  
Oh what do I know.  
I'm just a head.


End file.
